


In the beginning, it was just laughter

by iambyuntiful



Series: 15 drops of rain on their sky [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 15 brigadeiros, M/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Baekhyun just wanted to get out of this small town that has nothing to offer to him, but then, when Park Chanyeol appears in his life, Baekhyun realizes that maybe the world could wait a little.15 drops of rain on their sky were necessary for both to see the love in the air.





	In the beginning, it was just laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is my first fanfic in english and I'm so excited; english is not my native language, so I'm doing this challenge to exercise and learn more about it. This is the first of 15 chapters and every chapter will have a key word, as the challenge dictates. The first word is "laughter".
> 
> This is a challenge I'm doing with @nasukey. Check out her profile too! <3 Thanks to Ian for being my beta and correcting my mistakes. <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it and have fun! <3

**IN THE BEGINNING, IT WAS JUST LAUGHTER**

**Single chapter - it was everything.**

 

In the beginning, it was just laughter.

 

You are just a student who wants to finish high school as soon as possible to get out of this small town. You know this city does not have what you need. You are bigger than every person you know because you want more than what they can get. You want the world and you know you  _ deserve _ it.

 

But then there's  _ his _ laughter.

 

Of course you know who he is. You know his name is Park Chanyeol and he shares some classes with you, but you have never been friends to each other. Chanyeol is the typical boy who is fine with what he gets and will succeed his parents in family business. There is no reason for you to talk to him and you're fine with it.

 

You are fine because you know it will not be long before you leave for college and then get the world you want. There's no reason for you to share your time with Chanyeol, though his laugh is constantly in your ears. He's just a very happy guy and you don't care about it.

 

Or is this what you say to yourself to hide the butterflies that that sound causes in you every time you listen?

 

In the beginning, it was just laughter.

 

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months when you realize that laugh slowly became your favorite sound. Chanyeol was always laughing about something and you don't even need to find it so funny as he did because all you want is to hear that sound again.

 

All you need are the butterflies he causes in your stomach and how your heart races everytime the sound reaches you.

 

You still want the world and you still know this city doesn't have anything for you. You still want  _ so bad _ to graduate and follow your dreams, but... This laughter. When in the entire world will you find someone that makes such sound again?

 

In the beginning, it was just laughter.

 

Then Chanyeol looked at you with those big, dreamy eyes, with a grin bigger than any you have ever seen and you can't tell when the world stopped spinning, but it stopped and all you heard was his laugh echoing in your head.

 

"Hey", he said. "I'm Park Chanyeol, we share some classes. I've tried to reach you a few times, but... I'm just too shy."

 

"Hey", you said. "I'm Byun Baekhyun."

 

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun", he laughs and you can't control the smile on your lips. "There is something I want to ask you and I will totally understand if you don't want it, but high school is ending, right? When will I have a chance again?"

 

"Do it", you said because now you're too curious. "What do you want?"

 

"The prom is coming", Chanyeol said, his face slowly getting red. "I mean... Do you want to be my date?"

 

You didn't know you were waiting for this question before Chanyeol stands beside you and ask you properly. You don't say anything at first moment, and the guy is getting nervous, you know it too, but you can't find the words to answer him. 

 

You don't care about prom. You don't care about the party all your classmates are waiting for so long because all you wanted is to run away from this city. 

 

But it's Park Chanyeol. 

 

It's the guy whose laughter makes you smile just to hear it. It's the guy who, day by day, week by week, stays in your mind even when you don't want it to happen. It's the guy who you slowly fell in love without realizing it because in the beginning, it was just laughter.

 

And now he is asking you to be his date.

 

What about it, Baekhyun?

 

"Yeah, I mean, why not?", you finally answer and you can almost see the relief in his face. "I would love it, Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol smiles again, that big smile that covers all of his face, and you also smile because you didn’t think you would be so happy with just one ordinary question, but you are. And you don't care if this could delay your plans because you have your entire life to follow your dreams and reach the world.

 

"Ok, fine!", Chanyeol said. "Give me your number and I'll call you, Baekhyun."

 

You give your number to Chanyeol and he says goodbye with that big smile you love to see. You can watch his steps until he reaches his friends and you can also hear his laugh when he probably told them about your answer. And now you're feeling happier than you thought because it's Chanyeol.

 

Because that smile is so beautiful and you can't wait to see more about it.

 

Because high school is coming to its end and you didn't see enough about Chanyeol and you still want more time to do it.

 

(You know you have time, you just have to take the first step. You know you can do it too, Baekhyun.)

 

Because that laughter is still in your ears and you can feel your heart racing so loud that you bet someone else can hear it too.

 

(You were so afraid that Chanyeol could hear your heart beating because all you could hear was his laugh in your memory, over and over.)

 

Because the world could wait for you, you’re still young and you have so much to see before you jump into the unknown by yourself.

 

(You don’t even need to jump by yourself, you know. What if there is someone who wants to follow your steps and make the world yours just to see you happy? You’re so focused in what you’re gonna do after high school that you can’t see what is happening right now in front of your eyes.)

 

Because in the beginning, it was just laughter.

 

In the end, it was everything.


End file.
